Long Lost
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: Cloud and Tifa lost something important a long time ago...When Allison finally confronts the supposed murderer of her parents, Cloud Strife, she finds she can't kill him like she had planned to all along. Why?


It all began on one stormy night. It was the night their whole life changed not for the better but for worse. Something that would tear their life to pieces and push their relationship beyond breaking point. Cloud Stirfe breathed an anrgy sigh as he looked out the bar window from one of the stools at the counter. Tifa breathed an angry sigh from behind the counter in the kitchen where she was cleaning up from a hard day at work. Cloud took note of the bad weather and thought that it reflected their mood. Cloud couldn't take the silence anymore. Without a word he banged his fist on the counter with immediately caught Tifa's attention. She turned to him and scowled for the sudden interuption.

"Tifa..." he said as calmly as he possibly could. "Why are you so...so..." and then he paused and thought about what she had said earlier. "I'm sorry" he lowered his head.

Tifa smiled a satisfied grin. She guessed she had finally gotten through to Cloud. This was the night they always thought of. The anniversary of a dark secret no one dared talk about. She walked over to him and gently placed her soft hand on his tense one that was rested on the counter. It was hard for both of them and they had to be strong.

"It's alright, Cloud" she reassured him.

They were fine except for when it came to this night. The night they lost something that was important to both of them. That was a part of both of them.

"It was sixteen years ago"

"Yeah I know but I still think about it" he shook his head.

"Me too but we can always have more"

"Do you want to?" he asked a smile crossed his face.

"Hmm one day" she smiled back.

Cloud suddenly stood and lifted Tifa into his arms bridal style and carried her up stairs. Tifa laughed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck planting kisses on it as he carried her into the bedroom.

"I love you Cloud" she whispered in his ear.

The young raven haired girl sighed angrily as she stood in the rain. It pelted her and caused her a great deal of discomfort. She looked to her left and saw all the dead bodies. She looked to the right and saw all the dead bodies. A smirked played across her lips. Killing was what she did and boy was she good at it. In the distance a great burning fire could be heard dying as it whistled before it went out completely. She could do one thing right and that was killing. The only thing she had ever known. She looked up to the sky. The drops of rain stinging her eyes and the water falling down her cheeks and onto her lips. She was branded a screw up and she guessed she was. Everyone she got close to got hurt because she couldn't protect them. Everyone she cared about got killed. Her parents got killed by the one she voweled to hunt down and kill even if it killed her. She wasn't afraid of death like most people. She had no reason to be. Maybe it was the fact that she had seen too much killing or maybe it was the fact that she wanted to die. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone would miss her if she was gone.

"No..." she sighed deeply. She had no one to care if she was gone.

Lone wolf she had once been called. She guessed she was. The teenage girl laughed to herself slightly, evilly. Of course she was a lone wolf. She was the definition of it. She hardly said two words to anyone and didn't like to get involved with anyone elses problems. Then as if she had been struck by lightning her concience kicked in. She bowed her head and looked at the blood on her hands. The blood that belonged to the many she had killed. The many innocent people who never deserved it. A man all dressed in black stood beside her. She looked up to him before snorting and walking away. What was she doing with her life beside searching for revenge?

"Don't walk away from me" he growled.

She stopped and turned to face him. She was sick of this. Her fierce blue eyes stared with immense hate at him. She was sick of being told what to do.

"Fuck off" she said as calmly as she possibly could "Im not following orders anymore. I work alone" she narrowed her eyes."And I don't need pathetic soldiers like you to back me up" in one swift movement she hurled her sword and it stuck in his stomach. With a groan he slumped to the ground with a groan and died instantly. With a sigh she retrieved her sword and wiped off the blood.

The young girl shivered as she look to the stormy grey clouds. It had been like this for weeks and she was sick of it. Maybe if she had some place to go she wouldn't mind so much. It must have been atleast seven in the morning but it look like it was the middle of the night. Strange weather indeed. She sighed deeply as she peered through the thick mist created by the rain pounding on the pavement.

"Hey, there she is" a deep voice spoke evilly.

She looked over her shoulder at the three muscular men running towards her at an abnormal pace. She considered giving up. Just letting them kill her. What did she have to live for? She had no family, no friends. From what she was told her parents died just after she was born. Fuck SOLDIER. She whipped her head left and right for her way out. Then in the distance she noticed the only place with the lights on and she ran for it.

After a hard out sprint she finally reached the door. She pulled it open and stepped inside the wind behind her causing chaos. The bar hostess from behind the counter looked up from her work and smiled at her. She closed the door and looked out the window as the SOLDIER's ran straight past. She smirked as she crossed the room to the counter. The bar was completely empty but she guessed that was due to it being so early in the morning. She took a seat on a barstool and just sat there with her head lowered.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked her.

She looked up at her from behind her hood. This woman seemed nice enough.

"Yeah wouldn't mind a drink" she half smiled.

Tifa left and began making her one of her drinks. When she returned she placed it down in front of the girl and smiled. She picked it up and took a long swig before placing it down with force.

For half an hour she sat there in silence. She had a lot to think about like what to do next. Where would she go? Shinra was the only life she knew. She was trained in the art of killing since she was just a kid. Maybe she should become a mercinary. Tifa unable to take the silence any longer walked over to the girl and stopped in front of her.

"Names Tifa" she held out her hand to her.

She looked up at her before grabbing her drink and finishing it. She placed it down and lowered her head again. "...Allison"

"Well, Allison, are you going to remove that cloak of yours or what?"

"...No" she shook her head. If she found out she was in Shinra she would probably get kicked out.

"Tifa have you seen my keys" Cloud yelled as he ran down the stairs.

Allison turned slowly to the source of the voice and focused on the spikey haired blonde. He nodded in aknowledgement to her. Then her eyes focused in his. Those mako inhanced blue eyes she would know them anywhere. She jumped up so fast and stumbled back.

"Y-you're one of them" she said shakily backing back and tripping over, falling onto the ground. She backed away as Cloud approached.

"One of who?" he asked holding out his hand to help the distressed girl up.

"SOLDIER" she whispered shaking her head. "Get away from me"

"Hang on" Cloud protested. "I was in SOLDIER but that was a long time ago"

"So...you're not with them?"

"With who?"

Allison straightened up the hood of her cloak falling off as she reached her full height which was not very tall at all. She stared at the two with fierce blue eyes and long raven hair.

"Who's after you?" Cloud asked the shaken girl.

She sighed as she looked to the ground. She didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't like her to talk about things. Not in her nature.

"Allison whats wrong?"

"I've gotta go" she said quickly as she walked out the door leaving a very confused Cloud and Tifa.

Cloud scratched the back of his head and looked over his shoulder at Tifa.

"Cloud I'm worried" she whispered.

"Did you see her eyes?"

With her head lowered she jumped down the few steps to the dirt. Thank god she got out of there. There was a loud rumble as the whole ground shook. Weak buildings crumbled and fell to the ground. She raised her head while trying to keep her balance by throwing her arms out. She glared as she caught sight of a medium sized dragon No more then 5 metres from her. She was knocked back as it's tail connected with her stomach. She flew back and made contact with the tin trash cans. She groaned as she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Cloud appeared in front of her weilding a large sword.

"Fine" she assured him.

"I'll handle it" he gave a slight cocky smile as he turned to face the beast.

Allison pushed herself up and drew her equally big sword taking the spot next to the blonde man. Cloud looked at her sharp sword and took note that it was just as big as his. He couldn't help but wonder how a person of her size could weild it. She growled as the dragon shot towards the two. She stood her ground and jumped only when the dragon was about to hit her. She flipped before slicing downwards on the dragons back. Her sword bounced off the beasts scales and she landed gracfully on the ground.

"Get out of here!" she ordered Cloud as the dragon went for him. They wanted her and no one else could get hurt because of it.

He swung and the dragon backed off returning his attention to Allison. He opened his jaws and went to bite her but she placed her sword in his mouth and he bit down. With all her strength she forced him back but he refused to let go. She growled as she gave one final heave and he let go. Then she noticed the kid that ran in front of her. Her eyes opened wide as the dragon raised his clawed hand. She ran as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around the small boy creating a shield.

"Arrrggghhh!!" she cried out as he sliced straight across her back leaving three lond deep gashes.

She realised the boy who looked up at her with watery eyes before he ran off. She straightened up no matter how much it hurt. She was beyond pissed off now. Her knuckles were white from her fists being clenched. Allison tightened her grip on her weapon and charged forward with a new anger. She brought her sword down on top of the dragons head and met some resistance but she kept forcing down until her sword hit the earth.

Cloud shielded his eyes with his arms as there was a bright white light and a shrill cry. The dragon burst with a light and disappeared. When the light finally died down it revealed Allison face down on the ground sword still gripped.

"Huh?" she sat bolt upright in a cold sweat.

Where was she? She looked around her surroundings. She didn't remember coming here. She clenched her teeth as sharp pains shot across her back and the whole thing came back to her. She fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Shinra knew she could take anything they threw at her. Afterall they trained her. So why did they insist on sending these...distractions? Allison placed her hand to her sweaty forehead pleading for the pain in her head to stop.

"You're awake" Tifa spoke kindly as she walked in.

"Unfortunately" she complained.

Tifa gave a small laugh. "You saved that boy you know? Not many people would have done that"

"No one should have to get hurt because of me" she closed her eyes so she could pretand Tifa wasn't staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...Nothing" she sat up again.

She moved so her feet were touching the cold wood of the floor and lowered her head.

"Please don't leave" Tifa asked placing a warm hand to her shoulder.

Allison couldn't help but feel warm at the contact. She had never felt this way before. It was like she knew Tifa from somewhere but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Hey..." Cloud said unsure as he stepped in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she forced a smile. "Thanks for your help back there"

"What help? You're the one that faught that dragon" he paused before speaking again. "You have moko eyes...You were in SOLDIER weren't you?"

Allison guiltily nodded. She hated her past but couldn't change it. She would do anything to change it.

"I'm gonna go" Cloud said distracted before leaving.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Allison where are your family?"

"I...I don't have any" she shook her head. "I was told they were killed when I was just a kid...by a man named Cloud Strife"

Tifa withdrew her hand in shock. "Cloud...Strife?"

Allison nodded closing her eyes. That name pained her so much. It was all his fault.

"But...No Cloud wouldn't"

"You...Know him?" she asked withdrawing.

"That man that was just in here was Cloud but he didn't kill your parents"

Allison stood in anger. The man that she was ordered to kill was right here under her nose. Without another word to Tifa she stormed downstairs. She stopped in front of the blonde man.

"Cloud Strife?" she asked.

"Yeah" he looked down at her noticing the angry gleam in her eyes. An angry gleam he knew all too well.

"My parents...Did you kill them?" she asked her voice steadily rising

"Your parents?" he asked confused. "I don't know your parents" he shook his head staring into the young girls eyes. Why did she seem so familiar?

"Liar!" she threw her arm to the side in anger and frustration.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was told my parents were killed sixteen years ago by a man named Cloud Strife. You are Cloud Strife are you not?"

"Who told you this?" Cloud asked starting to get frustrated. A trait both of them shared. "I didn't kill anyone besides shinra soldiers who deserved it" Cloud spoke stubbornly. "I killed no innocent people"

Allison shook with an uncontrolable rage. This is what fed her strength. What she was told to use. What she was taught to use at Shinra. She knew no other way. "We have a score to settle" Allison lowered her head as she drew her sword. She held it tightly at her side.

"Cloud!" Tifa called distressed. She stood behind the blonde worrior in hopes to reason with both of them. There would be no fighting if it was up to her.

Cloud held his hand in front of her to stop her coming closer. He feared that Allison was dangerous and uncontrollable as were most people in SOLDIER. "Im not fighting you, you're just a kid" Cloud growled.

"I don't need you feeling sorry for me" she growled back. "You will fight me or die without honor" with that said she turned her back to the two and exited. Tears were welling in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Not after sixteen years of being emotionless. She wouldn't let them win.

Cloud appeared behind her a look of regret on his face. He truely didn't know what she was talking about. This was the only way for her to see. She was full of so much hate and anger just like he was when he was a teenager. Funny how they had taken the same path. He held his big buster sword tightly in his hands. He couldn't quite place his finger on where he had seen her before. She looked exactly like someone he had seen before. It irritated him that he couldn't figure it out. The cold wind blew past and ruffled his spikey blonde hair. He shook his head from all his thoughts. She looked up at him eyes dark with hate. This was the man who had taken everything away from her. Because of him she had grown up alone with no one to care for her. She had seen so much killing in her short life and the nightmares that plagued her memories. The ones that kept her awake at night and with no one to comfort her got worse.

"You killed my parents" she growled. "I have to avenge their deaths. So their lives meant something. So they're not a distant memory"

Allison ran forward and brought her sword down on Clouds staring deeply into his eyes. It was creepy. Like looking into her own. Cloud just stood there amazed at how she could handle such a big sword with such speed. She was no amateur. Cloud shoved her back but she quickly bounced back with the next attack. Their swords sparked as the metal collided from their powerful attacks. Tifa watched from the steps of the bar in horror. It was like a perfectly timed dance. Everything was in place and timed perfectly. The both blocked and attacked as if there was some unheard music. Cloud ducked as her sword narrowly missed a fatal blow to his head. His frown deepened as he got angrier. He swung with great strength but the girl had some unnatural strength in her.

"Allison..." Cloud breathed heavily from her assult. "I never knew your parents...And I swear I never killed them" Cloud said bringing his sword up to shiled his face.

"Enough. Im sick of your talking. Im sick of being lied to"

"Im not lying to you...Who told you I killed them?"

"...Shinra" she growled through clenched teeth. This hurt so much. The pain in her body as it screamed out in pain.

"Allison..." Cloud said quietly in understanding as the battle raged on. "How can you believe anything they say? You know what they are capable of"

Allison looked down for a second. True she thought. "Maybe..." she threw both her arms to the side and yelled. "But they're the only family I have. The only ones who wanted me. I owe them"

She charged forward and knocked Cloud back with her great speed. The way she was fighting was insane. With inhuman speed she leaped into the air sword raised high above her head. Lightning flashed behind her and blinded Cloud and all he could do was raise his sword and hope for the best. He closed his eyes as he felt the swords connect. He stumbled back and fell to the ground with a groan. When he opened his eyes Allison was standing over him.

Allison looked down to him with imense hate. Cloud looked up to her unafraid. He had seen too many battles and he wasn't going to give into fear now. Was this it for him? Would he never see Tifa again? Hear her voice again? He laughed inwardly. He never thought he would be beaten by a child. He defeated Sephiroth more then once and he lost to a girl. Damn Tifa he mused. She had feed him up too well and he had gotten soft with family life.

"Shinra lied" Cloud whispered as he looked up to Allison.

"Huh?" she asked shaking with anger. It was like nothing she had felt before and she hated it or maybe she welcomed it. She was so unsure at the moment.

"Shinra lied" Cloud said more strongly.

"You lie" Allison spoke calmly as she raised her sword ready to deliver the final blow to the so called murdered.

"Cloud!" Tifa called in fear as she saw the love of her life on the ground.

Allison looked up to her. She was crying. Why was she crying? She studied her figure. That was just how she felt yet she couldn't express her self like that. Why? Why couldn't she? The raven haired girl looked down to her hands. So much blood had been spilled on her hands and she never felt an ounce of regret or remorse for them or their family. Then she looked to the man on the ground. The man who had supposedly taken her parents away from her. Taken her life away from her. He stared determined into her eyes and she did likewise. Then the sword decended. Cloud closed his eyes awaiting his fate.

In a twist of events Allison threw the sword to the ground and it collided with a few sparks and a loud bang. This wasn't the way to go. She would be just as bad as him. Cloud opened his eyes as he heard the sound of the metal. The young girl lowered her head. Shinra? Could they really be possible of lying to her? No. She shook her head. Then her whole life would have to be a lie and she wasn't ready to accept that. Not yet. Not ever.

The blonde was so confused as he looked at her shaking form. Why hadn't she killed him? Tifa skidded to his side and held him tightly as she sobbed into his chest. She really thought she had lost him. Allison's brows furrowed as she watched the two. They loved eachother like a proper family should. She wondered why she could never have that. Why god hated her so much? She lowered her head as she looked to the side. Maybe she was destined to be alone all along. So many questions were running through her head that she felt dizzy. She was so confused and she wanted answers. She knew there was only one place to get them. Shinra.

She turned her back to the couple and walked away. She wanted the truth. Cloud looked up as the young girl began to walk away. Now he was confused. With help from Tifa he stood and they both watched as she continued to walk.

"Allison..." Cloud spoke unsure.

She stopped and lowered her head as her name was called. Part of her wanted to go back but she knew if she did she might not be able to stop. With trembling hands she lifted the hood of her thick black coat to cover her face. Without a word she continued walking.

This new realisation was like a punch in the gut. If Cloud was right then her whole life was a lie and she had been fighting for nothing. She shook her head from those thoughts. She didn't want to believe it but when were Shinra ever trust worthy? She wished she had someone, anyone right now. Maybe she just wanted to feel emotions. She was told her father was like this. Quiet, withdrawn, angry but had great strength and potential. She was told her mother was strong, had a will of iron, was always helping people and was really beautiful. They said her parents choose the wrong paths which lead to their deaths. Shinra guilted her into joining them. But the truth was she owed them nothing.

Cloud sighed and his shoulders slumped. Tifa squeezed his arm tighter. She had almost lost him today and it was somewhat of a wake up call. Cloud's eyebrows were on deep diagonals. How could she possess such strength? She had certainly bested him.

"I don't like this" Cloud shook his head deeply troubled. "I don't like this at all"

"Huh?" Tifa looked up at her husband confused.

"Tifa, Shinra lied. I swear I never killed her parents. They framed me for some reason"

"It's Shinra Cloud, they don't need a reason"

"I have to know, Teef. I have to know why. I just feel I have to help her find her parents"

"Cloud it's not your problem. I don't want to lose you" she replied to his comment with pain clearly shown in her face.

"I know, I know but I know how it feels to be lied to your whole life. I just can't imagine what she's feeling right now"

"There's nothing we can do but hope she's okay" Tifa gave him a reassuring smile.

"It was strange though. I thought I felt a connection with her, like I knew her from somewhere"

"I felt the same way Cloud. I wanna know more too but I think before we decide anything we should give her some time to calm down"

"Maybe you're right" he finished with a smile.


End file.
